1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring head speed and an opening angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An opening angle of a club face just before an impact is an important factor influencing the direction of flight of a golf ball, and it is extremely important for a golfer to know the opening angle. "An opening angle" is defined as an angle of inclination of a face of a golf club head against a perpendicular plane to an optimum flying direction of a ball (a desired direction of the flight of the ball) when projected on a top plan view.
In a conventional method, an opening angle of a head is measured through picture processing, in which a reflective piece is attached to a club head, the club head is photographed using a flash while the club is swung, the picture is processed, and the opening angle of the head is obtained. In the method utilizing picture processing, the measuring apparatus as a whole is extremely complicated and an opening angle can be measured only with limited accuracy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for measuring head speed and an opening angle, in which head speed and an opening angle are measured with increased accuracy.